An Ending of Sorts
by FoenFyre
Summary: They were lucky to have lived in a world where there was a happily ever after, but what if that was not the case? An exploration of a What if? that results in what most would not expect, especially a certian idealist...[Possessed!Lloyd]


**Summary:**They were lucky to have lived in a world where there was a happily ever after, but what if that was not the case? An exploration of a "What if?" that results in what most would not expect...

Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Symphonia or any other thing related with it...

* * *

**An Ending of Sorts****  
_  
_****_A possession of sorts,_****_  
_****_Who can really tell?_****_  
_****_Could it truly be you?_****_  
_****_A self buried in horrified despair?_******

**_Anger courses through your veins,_****_  
_****_Power strengthening,_****_  
_****_Blood having long gone,_****_  
_****_To somewhere far far away--,_****_  
_****_Where?_******

**_You can't be human,_****_  
_****_Your senses flee,_****_  
_****_As emotions are repressed,_****_  
_****_Why is everything so fuzzy?_******

**_Your father falls,_****_  
_****_As he should have,_****_  
_****_Before he made such a foolish choice,_******

**_To deceive the deceiver,_****_  
_****_The master of lies,_****_  
_****_He countered with his own fabrications,_****_  
_****_It was time for him to die,_******

**_Why must he be gone?_****_  
_****_Before you can truly meet!_****_  
_****_Stars hide in the sky above you,_****_  
_****_As blood pools at your feet,_******

**_It is not up to you,_****_  
_****_To voice your beliefs,_****_  
_****_The demon,_****_  
_****_What a sad thought!_****_  
_****_It is he who speaks,_******

**_-----------_****_  
_****_And your soul falls farther still,_****_  
_****_Down into a silent abyss,_****_  
_****_…Oblivion?..._****_  
_****_…Wings?…_****_  
_****_They are not yours to wear,_****_  
_****_Yet at least,_****_  
_****_------------_******

**_He laughs at their pain,_****_  
_****_Ubiquitous and ever present,_****_  
_****_It is time,_****_  
_****_He believes,_****_  
_****_To put the rest through their paces,_******

**_The traitors of blood,_****_  
_****_In his mind,_****_  
_****_At least,_****_  
_****_Fall side by side to the ground,_****_  
_****_Amid shocked gasps and shrieks,_****_  
_****_Tears silently streak,_******

**_The one you protected,_****_  
_****_Alone with your,_****_  
_****_Friends?_****_  
_****_He smiles maliciously,_****_  
_****_And falls to the ground in faux despair,_******

**_They rush to your side,_****_  
_****_Ignorant of the danger,_****_  
_****_How foolish your friends are,_****_  
_****_How innocent and eager!_******

**_You scream in joy,_****_  
_****_Or was it him pain,_****_  
_****_His bloodlust rises,_****_  
_****_You watch silently,_****_  
_****_Why do you even care?_******

**_-------_****_  
_****_The abyss brightens!_****_  
_****_Your fall slowing down,_****_  
_****_You are being rescued,_****_  
_****_Since when did you glow at all?_****_  
_****_-------_******

**_The golden maiden falls,_****_  
_****_To the ground splattered red,_****_  
_****_Moans and cries erupt,_****_  
_****_How could you have done this to them?_******

**_Blood runs down your swords,_****_  
_****_Stained a bright luscious red,_****_  
_****_You smirk at their stillness,_****_  
_****_He smiles at their pain,_******

**_---------_****_  
_****_Cackles burst forth,_****_  
_****_Wings now erupt,_****_  
_****_They are yours!_****_  
_****_The abyss is done away with!_****_  
_****_You are now truly corrupt!_****_  
_****_---------_******

**_Inert forms fade into green,_****_  
_****_As the sky swallows you up,_****_  
_****_There is no way to salvation,_****_  
_****_A truly,_****_  
_****_Truly foolish thought,_******

**_An idealist is no more,_****_  
_****_All led to naught,_****_  
_****_A good intention was led astray,_****_  
_****_As easily as it was got,_******

**_Two souls are now one,_****_  
_****_Since that moment,_****_  
_****_Rather ironic,_****_  
_****_As both were identical from the start,_******

**_Feathers of light rain down from the sky,_****_  
_****_People have lost their hope,_****_  
_****_The worlds will now inevitably die,_****_  
_****_Falling into the same dark abyss,_****_  
_****_But the wings have already taken flight,_******

**_Nothing is left to take them out of this,_****_  
_****_An ending of sorts is what is left to the night._**

**_

* * *

_**

**_A/N:_** An alternate ending where Mithos does successfully posess Lloyd in Torrent Forest after releasing Origin's seal...and all hell breaks loose... I have a strange obsession with writing about Mithos...Dunno why...Guess the lunatic factor kinda pulls me in...


End file.
